1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and a program introduction assistance system for installing and/or uninstalling of a program, and, in particular, to a technique of controlling a display screen page used at a time of assisting in introduction of a program to one or plural apparatuses that are connected via a predetermined data transmission path.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, mainly in a field of an image processing apparatus called a MFP (Multifunction Peripheral), there is such an image forming apparatus for which a new program may be developed after the shipment of the image processing apparatus, or a new program may be installed in the image processing apparatus after the shipment. In such a case, it is preferable that a license used for installing the program and/or using the program is provided to a user as being separated from the program itself and in such a manner suitable to a mode in which the user uses the program. Such a way of providing the license is convenient for the user, and also, by using such a way of providing the program, an extension of business opportunity of a party (manufacturer or such) who sells the program is expected.
For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2008-243179 (Patent Document 1) discloses a technology for efficiently carrying out setting of a license for an application in plural apparatuses.
However, as a result of the program and the license being delivered separately, a procedure of introducing the program to the image processing apparatus may become complicated. That is, the user cannot actually use the program only by obtaining the program itself and installing the program in the image processing apparatus. Extra work of obtaining the license is necessary for actually using the program.
For example, in a case where the number of image processing apparatuses to which the program is to be installed is large, a necessary work load of the user may be increased a great amount. In a large-scale office environment, hundreds of image processing apparatuses have been introduced. In such an office environment, in a case where the program is introduced to these image processing apparatuses, it is preferable that the introduction of the program to these image processing apparatuses is carried out in one bundle. Further, in a case of carrying out the introduction of the program to these image processing apparatuses in one bundle, the user may wish to have various information items concerning the program introduction work such as progress in the program introduction processes, the program introduction results, and so forth.